


Let's Skip To The Good Bit

by initium_vitae_et_mortis



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Bottom Connor, Bottom Gavin Reed, Denial, Finger Sucking, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Licking, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Threats, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initium_vitae_et_mortis/pseuds/initium_vitae_et_mortis
Summary: Gavin thought he caught an opportunity to get revenge from Connor and Nines, but he didn't expect it all to be turned upside down.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	1. Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Some of the tags for the second chapter.

Gavin raised his head from his work and glanced around, he saw that there was no one left in the department. He didn't realize that he worked so late. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, he turned off his computer and put on his jacket. He went down to the garage after getting his car keys. Thanks to his coworkers, they filled all the parking spaces in the morning, so when he came to work, he could barely find a place for his car in the far corner of the garage. Now the garage was empty except for a few police cars used during work hours.

He started walking to his car, wanting to sleep as soon as he got home and not wake up for a week if possible. As the thoughts circled through his head, he suddenly heard a strange groan and then he reflexively pulled out his gun. The same sound was heard again, and strange noises were added to it. Gavin started to aprooach cautiously without putting his gun down. When he was so close, he heard a moaning, and the very familiar voice whined.

"Nines...stop...someone ca-" what the familiar voice said interrupted by the sucking sound, and a few seconds later another voice was heard.

"Don't worry, if you're quiet, no one will see." 

Gavin hurriedly put down his gun, pressed his hand to his mouth and tried to listen to the lustful sounds that came with wide opened eyes.

The voices were coming from the other side of the boxes in front of him, and Gavin knew the owners very well. Connor and Nines, the famous android twins. Gavin hated them. He hated their gorgeous bodies, their gorgeous faces and their expressions, who thought they knew everything. They were just fake dolls. It was all about acting.

Gavin did everything he could to expose them. He shouted at them, pushed them, tried to show people the machine inside their humanoid surfaces. But androids didn't lash out, just glanced at him. Sometimes those glances followed him everywhere and carried in them things he couldn't make sense of. He'd be lying if he said those looks didn't give him the creeps. At times like that, he felt like he was in a horror movie.

He shook his head, as if to distract his thoughts, and looked at what's happening and trying not to seen. 

No matter what he did, he didn't think he could prepare himself for what he saw. Connor was lying on the floor like he was ecstatic. He had Nines on him, and Nines' one hand over his mouth while he was leaving bites on Connor's chest.

Gavin's eyes widened more and he thought of the way android's longing looks each other in department. He was suspicious, but he didn't dwell on it. 

Now, when he saw Nines sucking Connor with enthusiasm, everything had it's answer. They were in a relationship. And he had a cunning idea, an opportunity. He was going to record them, and when he was done, he could use it as leverage to get the androids to do whatever he wanted. Maybe that way those strange creatures would stop looking at him with strange looks.

With silent movements, he turned on his phone's camera and began recording what had happened. Nines stopped sucking and began to kiss from Connor's chest to his neck, and pulled his hand out of his mouth and sternly pressed his lips against Connor's lips. Connor, on the other hand, made a happy sound and pulled Nines ' shoulders to himself, and started rubbing. The moans of the two were quieter than they first heard, but he was still confident that if someone else were to enter the garage, they would be heard clearly. Although the androids didn't seem to care. Nines possessively groaned, hastily unfurled Connor's belt and plunged his hand into his pants. Connor threw his head back between the neck bites.

"N-Nines!"

"Calm down, I got you."

The bites continued to be left to various parts of his neck, and in each bite Connor let out new sound, pressed his fingernails against the Nines' nape and caused him moan.

Gavin noticed the movement the lower part of his body and he looked at his treacherous dick in horror. He was hard. Yeah, well, there's a chance that seeing Connor so surrendered and seeing Nines so domineering might have affected him, but he didn't think he'd be affected enough to be rock hard. Yet it seemed his dick disagreed with him.

Anyway, there was no harm in having a little fun before he disgraced the androids. He kept watching the view with dry throat and as the Nines grabbed Connor's dick, he grabbed his dick over his pants and started fondling it as the same rhythm with the Nines. He bit his lip, blocking a grunt at the last moment and zoomed the camera to androids.

Nines went back to kissing Connor and rubbed to his ass while he patted his dick. The moans of the two were disappearing between each other's lips.

Gavin unfastened his belt as quiet as he was able to, and hold his dick after lowering his trousers. He stroked it in slow motion and turned his eyes to Nines' clothed ass. The androids were really perfectly created, Nines' pert ass on Connor proved it. He grabbed tightly his phone with sweaty and trembling hand so that the phone wouldn't fall. 

After a while friction became uncomfortable around his dick, so he smeared his precum all over it.

Meanwhile, Nines took off Connor's pants completely and turned him over. He grabbed his hips and lifted his ass into the air. Connor sobbed when Nines spanked playfully. "Nines, please, fuck me."

Gavin could not stop from gasping while electricity spreading through his body when he heard Connor say 'fuck' how needily. Thanks to the Nines taking off his own pants, androids didn't hear his gasping. 

Nines stuck his fingers hard into Connor's hole. A devilish grin appeared on his face as he pumped in a certain rhythm. "You're so wet. Is this all for me?" 

"Yes, Yes! For you. I am yours!"

Nines fastened his fingers move and after preparing Connor, he pulled out his wet fingers and went in at once. 

Gavin's dick violently twitched and he focused the camera to the way Connor's ass hammered.

"Nines, faster!" 

Nines' fingers, which had just been on Connor's ass, went into Connor's mouth and silenced him.

"Suck."

While Connor was meekly sucking, Gavin imagined those lips around his dick and tightened his fingers around his dick as if they were Connor's lips. He started to move his hand quickly. Luckily, the androids' voices were covering his own pathetic voices. The phone was shaking because of his movements and he couldn't get a clear video but he didn't care now, he was so close. 

Suddenly he heard Connor's bewildered gasp and turned his eyes from Connor's ass to his face, his entire body stopped to halt when their eyes crossed. 

His hand was around his hard dick and the phone was just sitting there in his other hand. Connor's gaze steeled as he saw the phone. He growled, showed off his teeth.

"Nines, Gavin is recording us." the lust in his voice had disappeared and it had been replaced by an hard tone.

Nines paused. He opened his closed eyes and looked where Connor was looking, and as the same steelness appeared in his eyes.

They both stood up in robotic movements, wore back their pants without taking their eyes off Gavin, and then Nines took a step forward. 

"What do you think you're doing, Reed?"His voice sounded so scary that Gavin noticed his knees began to trembe. He started to step back, pulled his hand off his dick and hurriedly tried to put it back in his pants. 

"I said, What do you think you're doing?"

Gavin gave up trying to fasten his belt and with panicking breaths he put the phone in his pocket and looked at his car. It wasn't far, maybe he could have made it. 

He turned and sprinted towards the car. He could hear footsteps coming from behind him, and he didn't know what they would do to him in this place where no one could see if he is caught. He ran with all his might and opened the car door. He wriggled out of the hand tried to hold his arm at the last second, got into the car and quickly locked the door. Taking deep breaths, he looked at the androids standing in front of the car. Both had yellow LEDs. What were they thinking?

"Detective, I suggest you step out of the car." Connor talked seriously.

Gavin shooked his head and started the car in a hurry. "Get the fuck out of my way!" he shouted nervously. He wondered how much punishment he'd get if he hit the androids. 

Nines stepped forward to the car and frowned. "Get out of the car, detective."

"No!"

"For the last time, get out-"

"Fuck off!"

Both of android's eyes blackened, and Gavin thought for a moment that they were going to break the glass and choke him. Then their facial expressions changed at the same time. They raised their eyebrows and they gave him a dangerous look.

"You wanted it."

Nines suddenly extended his hands to the car pulled back his human skin and pressed tightly to front of the car. Gavin blinked in confusion and tried to make sense of what had happened but his confusion replaced by fear when the engine suddenly stopped.

He looked at the androids with disbelief, saw them scrutinizing him with a demonic expression.

In that moment, he realized he's really fucked up.


	2. Expectations vs. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin angers the androids and the things are getting steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the part two. Say good luck to Gavin!

"What did you do to my car? Take it back, now!" Gavin shouted madly. He had tried to start the car several times, and eventually a strange noise came out of the car, locking all the systems. This was meant that the car could not go out without androids help. 

"No." Nines replied slyly. The two still had that demonic expression on their face. 

Gavin thought about calling somebody, but who knows what would happen to him until the person he called arrived. This things could even burn his car. He thought, trying not to show his shudder. He needed a faster solution, a solution that was more likely to work... 

With the idea that comes to his mind, he took his phone out without waiting and shake it to the androids direction as if threatening. "Immediately fix my car or I'll send your video everywhere."

Android's expression became dangerous, their yellow led's turned red and flashed several times. Their deadly gaze caused Gavin to look around for the escape after swallowing. Except for the three, there was no one in the garage, and he was sure that the androids took care of the parking cameras. They were probably messed camera records with their strange android powers. 

"Didn't you hear me! Fix it or watch your own strange android sex online!" He growled, tried to mask his growing helplessness.

Connor narrowed his eyes and continued to look at him with predatory gaze and Nines suddenly hit the car's bonnet, made Gavin jump from his seat, and spoke to him with danger on his face. "Do it, I dare you."

"W-what?" Gavin recoiled in shock. Were they serious or bluffing? What was going through their artifical brains? 

"Do it and see the consequences." 

Gavin looked at his phone hesitantly and weighed his options. Then he looked up and challenged the androids. "Do you think I can't?" 

A condescending smile appeared on Nines' face. "We know you can't do it, detective. Now be a good boy and get out of the car before we force you out." 

Gavin hated how much what Nines said aroused him, hated his condescending expression. These things might have seen themselves as superior, but if they really thought Gavin was afraid and would step back, they was wrong.

"Fuck you!" Outraged, Gavin flipped off androids and unlocked his phone with anger.

Everything happened suddenly when he clicked on the video. The door of the car opened harsly and his phone taken out of his hand before he could understand how they unlocked the door. 

"What the fu-" steel hand grasped his arm firmly and it attempted to pull him out of the car. He screamed, wrapped his other arm around the steering wheel and resisted not to go. "What the fuck, let me fucking go you shitty terminator!" 

Steel hold didn't left him and Connor's arms entered his field of vision, they reached to Gavin and forced his arm out of the steering wheel.

Gavin struggled with his full force as they get him out of the car, but Connor grabbed his arms, Nines held his legs and they start to carry him. "Let me go, I will fucking tear you apart!"

As he screamed and struggled with all his might, they brought him behind the boxes and dropped him rudely on the ground. As soon as his ass touch the ground he stand up looked at the androids in front of him while panting. "You are gonna regret it!"

Neither responded to his threat. Instead, Nines easily unlocked Gavin's phone and muttered. "Let's see how you recorded us..." He touched the start button of the video and two androids started to watch

Connor's moans were first heard in the video. They accompanied by Nines' words and low groans. Androids watched the video with dull looks. 

Then, Gavin's muffled moans were heard. Gavin turned beet red and tried to escape. Connor grabbed him, wrapped his arms around Gavin's arms, and pushed Gavin's front to the wall. "Fuck fuck fuck."

He tossed his legs and tried to hit the legs of the body behind him. Unpatient, Connor pressed his body to him, and this caused Gavin's still hard dick to rub against the wall and made him moan. 

Arms around him relaxed with surprise, so he took the opportunity and pushed his elbow back, and when he heard a painful hiss from behind, he grinned with a sense of victory. His victory didn't last long. Connor roughly gathered his wrist to his behind with one hand and tightened his hold hurtingly.

The other arm wrapped around his neck, and Connor's teeth scrape his ear. He bit his lips not to moan once again. "You know, detective, I think the reason you are pushing us so much is you are wondering about our limits." 

"Shut up you-" 

"Enough!" Nines' harsh voice interrupted his word, step sounds were heard. "Connor, can you turn him around?"

Connor turned obediently. Thanks to this, Gavin was facing Nines while still in Connor's arms. 

Nines took his eyes off the phone and looked at Gavin and Gavin realized that Nines' eyes were filled with interest. "I'm wondering, detective, what else can be in your videos?" He turned the phone to detective and Gavin's heart stopped.

Shit shit shit... Not this video...

Blue-eyed android watched Gavin's reaction, smiled cruelly and hit the start button. Gavin appeared on the screen. His needy moans began to reverberate in the garage while he was fucking himself with the dildo in the video.

"Turn it off!" Gavin growled, his redness was spreading to his neck. 

But androids did not listen to him. 

Nines was completely focused on the video and he was sure Connor was doing the same even though he couldn't see him."I SAID CLOSE IT!"

Nines looked at him with a lethal look, and the arm around his throat tightened. Gavin was trembling nervously. Gavin in the video continued to fuck himself with the dildo. His legs was bended to his stomach, unaware that the androids would watch him in the future, both his slippery hole and his blissed face are could seen. If Gavin could, he'd throw the phone down and break it. Now, because there is nothing to do, Gavin waited for the video to end, closed his eyes in the hot embarrassment with the knowledge that his dick was rock hard.

The minutes-long video ended after Gavin came and showed the wet dildo to the camera. The air fell silent. Gavin waited for the androids to mock him and humiliate him. Instead, the arm around his throat loosened and it made it's way to his stomach. Gavin pried open his eyes and tried to make sense of what is happening. "Wh-what?" 

Something wet touched his ear, he jumped in panic and tried to turn his head. But the hand on his stomach pressed it's nails to his clothed skin as a warning. The arm's owner, Connor, gently bit his earlobe and muttered. "You know, detective. We were angry with you for cutting half our fun, but now we're not angry at all. I'm surprised that your voice can be so addictive. What do you think, Nines?" 

"You're right, Connor." Nines said and brought his face closer to Gavin. "What are you saying, Gavin, can you make the sounds in the video for us? "

Gavin looked at the android in front of him angrily. Instead of answering, he stubbornly tried to kick. Nines grabbed his kicking leg, then his other leg, wrapped them around his waist and held his ankles behind his back with one hand. Gavip yelped, tried to free his legs from the Nines' waist and his iron grip. "You fucking prick, you are not gonna get away with this!" 

Nines furrowed his brows, got closer and pressed himself to Gavin's body. Gavin's back glued to Connor, he felt two android's hard dick in front and behind him. His dick twitched, a desparate whimper came out of his lips. He closed his eyes tightly and waited. 

A hand held his hair bowed his head back gently and a warm mouth began to suck his neck. Immediately afterwards, another mouth did the same thing the other side of his neck.

Gavin sobbed with pleasure that spreads sharply into his veins. He moved between the limbs that holding him, but the limbs tightened cautiously.

Tongues replaced the mouths and they licked from his neck to the bottom of his ears. Fingers caressed his lips, slipped to his temple and massaged, causing his sigh. His shirt's buttons opened one by one and hands stroked the burning skin of his abdomen. His jaw bitten, he couldn't stop his moaning and bucking his hips. 

"You look like a whole meal detective." 

"Shut up. Shut the fuck up." Gavin couldn't believe that the high-pitched voice belongs to himself. 

His pants opened and his dick removed from his boxer's hold. Warm fingers clung to his dick and began to stroke with a steady rhythm. 

"Don't, f-fuck!"Although he protested, he pushed his dick eagerly towards the hand.

Nimble fingers pressed to his lips. Gavin didn't resist as two of them slipped into his mouth. 

"Suck them detective. Show us how good you can be." 

As his worries slowly wiped with emotions beginning to cover his brain like a fog, he rubbed his tongue experimentally to fingers inside his mouth. Encouraged by the hoarse moan he heard, he started to bobbing his head while sucking them. 

As a reward, the hand on his dick accelerated, caused him to groan with gratitude. 

"Well, you have a pretty good mouth, Reed. Let's see your other hole."

The hand holding his ankles disappeared and allowed his feet to hit the ground. Fingers in his mouth and around his dick continued to work, while other ones helped him to remove his pants and boxer. The cool air hit his lower body, he shivered and pressed himself to the warm body behind him.

After a few seconds, the grip on his arms relaxed and his arms were released. Android's hurriedly took off his jacket and shirt. Although he stood naked between the androids felt their scrutinizing gazes, he did not open his eyes and sucked stronger the fingers in his mouth to distract himself. 

Androids didn't like it, the hands in his mouth and around his dick dissappeared and left him with an empty feeling. 

"Open your eyes Gavin." 

"No." 

"Open. Your. Eyes." 

Shaking his head, he made a nervous voice. One pair of hands suddenly grasped his nipples and the other pair of hands suddenly grasped his ass cheeks, and he did not know in which direction to run. He was a sandwich between two androids. 

"I don't want this, let me go…"

"You want that, you want us, detective. Do you think we didn't see how you look at us every time? You're just too proud to accept it." 

Gavin shouted in denial. "You don't know anything, you are just an empty shell!"

The iron fingers grabbed his chin and lifted his head. Soft lips pressed firmly to his lips. After kissing until his breath cut, Nines pulled back. "Then how do you explain the lust that I feel now?" 

"It's... It's a fake!" 

"Let me show you." 

Nines grasped his legs and wrapped them around his waist again. He yelped from the speed of the movement, wrapped his arms around Nines' neck in haste. 

"Connor." Nines stepped back a few steps with Gavin on his lap, called other android commandingly. Then he slid his hands from Gavin's legs to his ass and separated his cheeks.

Afterwards, something wet poked Gavin's hole. He buried his head to his arm and bit his flesh while trying not to moan.

Connor's tongue teasingly lapped his hole, went down and licked his balls and go up to stab his hole again. A hand touched his back and stroked his tense muscles. Gavin shivered and lifted his head. As if Nines looking for this opportunity, he kissed him and tried to slid his tongue in his mouth. Gavin slightly bit his tongue protestingly but he moaned in Gavin's mouth and sucked his bottom lip.

Soon, a finger poked his hole and pushed through the slippery channel without difficulty. It easily found his prostate, caused Gavin to groan. The finger pulled back, stroked outside of his hole, and pushed inside again. Not listening to Gavin's pleading for the speeding of the fingers, Connor pumped them in excruciatingly slow way. 

Gavin lost himself thanks to the pleasure of the new fingers added into him. When he came back to himself, a dick was rubbing between his cheeks. He wriggled on it and caused to Nines' moan. So, this was his dick.

"You are ready."

Hands stroked the sides of his waist and the other hands firmly grasped his ass cheeks. Nines' pushed his dick inside him carefully. With the feeling of the perfect stretch, Gavin's mouth opened wide and he said breathless words that even he could not understand. 

Nines settled inside, giving him time to get used to fullness. But Gavin whimpered unpatiently, so Nines slide out, slide in again and began to pound to his prostate in a steady rhythm.

One of the hands on his waist went up and grabbed one of his arms around Nines' neck, took it and wrapped it around Connor's warm and twitching dick. 

Connor whispered in his ear with wishful voice. "I would love to be in you too, but it may be too much for you right now. Maybe next time." 

Connor's hand helped his stroking moves guidingly. The enthusiastic voices of the three echoed in the garage. He left himself to the pleasure that completely covered his body and allowed androids to use his body as they wish.

The teeth left bites on his shoulders, neck and lips. Soft lips sucked his skin. The places android's touched burned as if they were blazing. 

They were getting closer to the end.

He heard Connor's long groan and shaking. Gavin accelerated his stroking, then Connor came, Gavin felt wetness on his calf and legs. 

Instead of releasing Gavin's hand when android calmed down, he held it tight. He put a kiss on Gavin's palm and asked with a breathy voice. "Look at him Gavin. Look at him and decide he is fake or not."

He hardly shook his head as he tried to remember breathing between the blows his prostate received. In return, Nines rammed in him roughly. He made noises that he did not know if their source was pain or pleasure. Likewise, he was not entirely sure why his tears flowed. 

Grasping his hair, his head was pulled back, and a wet mouth wandered around his neck's pulse point as if it wanted to pull his mind. "We have feelings, Gavin. You know that. Accept it now and stop resisting."

Gavin didn't answer. Unlike the roughness in his rhythm, Nines' soft lips grasped his lips and kissed them long. "You can do it, Gavin. Let it go." He whispered as if encouraging. 

His voice sounded so hopeful and patient...

Like... Like alive.

Like human.

Gavin gave up.

He left his pride aside for once, no matter how hard it was for him. His shoulders slumped and slowly opened his moist eyes, blinked. 

Nines' chest entered his view. One of the hands in his ass went up and grabbed his chin, raised his head. The moment stopped as soon as his eyes crossed with blue eyes. 

The desire was dominant in Nines' darkened eyes, and there were many other things, something that Gavin did not want to stubbornly understand before. Nines didn't averted his eyes and was not ashamed of what he felt. 

He... looked like human. 

He felt like real.

The emotional and physical intensity Gavin felt made him climax. Coming in a wild shout, he painted Nines' and his own stomach and collapsed between Nines' arms. 

Soon, the rhythm in him became irregular. Then, Nines' cum filled his hole.

Hands that he could not distinguish from whom caressed Gavin's body. Breathlessly, he pressed his lips to Nines' shoulder, not pulling his arms out of his neck. 

When his head became a little clear, he started to move. The hands that caressed him lowered to his clenched legs, gently massaged to them and helped him to step on the ground. 

Feeling like a toddler, he wobbled. He took the clothes that Connor had handed him. After rejecting the help offer of the androids, he wore his clothes tiredly among the examining glances of the androids. When he was done, he waited quietly for the androids to wear their clothes, without knowing why he was waiting them.

They came in front of his car without talking. Nines pressed his hand in front of the car, used his strange android power and made the car working again. Gavin muttered a sketchy thank you and got into the car, not looked at the androids. As he fastened his belt, he heard a knocking sound. He jumped in panic, turned to the window. Nines was looking at him with Gavin's phone on his hand. 

Gavin lowered the window, took his phone from Nines with shame and not commented. He threw it to the seat next to him. 

He started the car, looked impatiently at the androids who did not make any effort go away.

He stunned when he saw Nines and Connor watching him in expectant gazes. Why were they looking at him like that, what were they waiting for? Wasn't that an one-time thing? But the led's of the androids were red and they were looking like disappointed.

What could he say? Thank you for your robo dick? Congratulations guys, you fucked me up so good? It was easier to go without saying anything.

Gavin questioned himself. There were two ways in front of him. 

He could just go as if he hadn't lived his most intense orgasm of his life thanks to Connor and Nines. He could continue his life tomorrow as former Gavin.

Or he can give them a chance and see how their relationship will take shape.

Giving them a chance was to accept being vulnerable. It meant to break down the walls he had built around him for so long. This was very difficult for Gavin. 

But, after what happened, could he hate them as before? Could he really do that? 

No. 

Gavin made his decision, pulled out his head through the open window and called out to the androids. "Hey guys. Would you like me to leave you at home?" 

Well, he didn't know the android's eyes could shine like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin: You are just an empty shell and fake!  
> Also Gavin: Well... I will still let you fuck me.
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter is written, waiting but it'll come if you guys want.


End file.
